A Pleasant Evening
by Russian Snow
Summary: Russia and Prussia are watching Big Bang Theory then Prussia falls asleep. Knowledge of Big Bang Theory not necessary! More cutesy than anything. A Hetalia One-Shot.


**One Shot RusPrus**

**Author's Note: The following story has references and involves the TV show, Big Bang Theory. If you have not seen Big Bang Theory yet I highly recommend you open YouTube and watch any episode. You will not be disappointed. But knowledge of the show is unimportant to this story so you are fine if you don't watch it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or Big Bang Theory! I am but a fan of the two. BAZINGA!**

One night, Prussia and Russia were watching Big Bang Theory. They sat comfortably leaning against each other on the couch in front of the TV. Prussia would burst out laughing with his characteristic, "Kesesesese!" at almost every joke the people on the show made. (AN: That means he's laughing almost constantly, as you would know if you've seen an episode of Big Bang Theory.) All the while, Russia would sit silently next to the one he loved and enjoyed both the show and his lover's laugh, the latter more than the other.

As the night grew darker and the outside lights dimmer, Prussia started feeling tired and before long was asleep with his head on Russia's shoulder. Russia let him stay there, maintaining his arm wrapped around the now sleeping country.

After Prussia fell asleep, Russia quickly decided it was not fun to watch the show without his love's constant laughter. But he finished the episode and turned off the TV with the nearby remote then set himself to contemplating how best to transport Prussia to their room without waking him.

He gently picked up the sleeping country whispering, "Come along, Prussia." And carried him bride style out of the room, down the hall, and towards their bedroom. As he walked, Russia was paying careful attention to not bumping the resting Prussia into anything. However, his attention was severely distracted by how absolutely adorable Prussia looked while sleeping. His face was free of its usual angry temperament and held only tranquility and content. Because of his cuteness, Russia could not help placing a chaste kiss on the country's forehead.

Prussia stirred slightly at the contact and murmured something in German before relaxing again and nestling his head back onto Russia's shoulder. Still unconscious, he sighed contently and wrapped his arms around the scarf-covered neck. Russia had hesitated his movements when Prussia stirred but now smiled happily at the cuteness of the country's face and actions.

He continued walking towards their bedroom and now having reached it didn't bother to turn the lights on. He moved to the bed and very gently placed Prussia down upon it, disconnecting the arms wrapped around his neck. The arms came away but with them Russia's scarf as well. Russia was surprised when his scarf was removed but let the thief keep it when he saw him wrap himself around the scarf, in a near fetal position. Prussia held the scarf like it was a very important object to himself as well as to Russia.

Continuing his mission, the still awake country removed Prussia's boots and socks, placing them off to the side of the room. He then removed the sleeping country's pants, resting his hands in places that would not wake the country. That done, Russia removed Prussia's shirt, his hands whispering over the albino skin in the process. He threw the shirt and pants in the general direction of the already removed boots and socks. Absentminded, his hands played over the near-white skin for a while. Perhaps because of Russia's electric touches on his skin or because he was practically naked save his boxers, Prussia started shivering. His body tightly curled into a ball around the scarf still in his possession.

Russia stepped around the bed to the side opposite Prussia and swept back the covers. He then leaned forward, picked up the shivering country and placed him on the bed once again, this time with sheets and blankets covering him and providing some warmth.

After tucking him in, Russia began readying himself for bed, removing his clothes until he too was in just his boxers. He placed to clothes neatly on a chair in the room and climbed into the bed on the side opposite the one already there. His warm presence in the bed attracted the other being who moved over, snuggling against his "heater," and placing himself as close as possible to that warm, strong chest. The "heater" wrapped his arms protectively around the sleeping body. Prussia smiled happily and faded into a deeper sleep. Satisfied as well, Russia drifted to sleep as well, thinking joyfully about his little bunny.

**Each review is a sunflower. Will you give Russia his favorite flower?**


End file.
